


The Cure

by BornOnAFridayIn91



Series: Kandomere X Reader [4]
Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M, Podfic Welcome, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornOnAFridayIn91/pseuds/BornOnAFridayIn91
Summary: Kandomere catches the flu and you take care of him.





	The Cure

I knew something was up the night before. I woke up several times to Kandomere tossing and turning, trying to sit up as much as possible. I felt his fever around 3 in the morning when he kicked all the covers and sheets off himself. He caught the flu. I readied myself to take care of him for a few days, and eventually catch it myself.

The alarm went off at 5 AM as usual. Kandomere was usually quick to get up, but this morning, he groaned in pain and turned off the alarm. I turned over to watch him. He sat at the edge of the bed and clutched his face.

I sat up and gently rubbed his back “Are you okay?”

“I’ve had worse.” He replied, turning around to take my hand and kiss it.

I stripped the bed and put on new sheets as he was in the shower. No need to keep contaminating each other. I could hear him coughing and sneezing, the hot water loosening his congestion, even if it was only making room for more.

I made breakfast, expecting Kandomere probably wasn’t feeling like eating. He came out dressed with his jacket on his arm.

Early settlers once thought that elves were angels, given their natural and ethereal beauty. Today, my Kandomere isn’t looking too hot, literally and figuratively. His radiant skin was dull and ashen, his nose was red and already sore and hair askew. He looked as good as he probably felt.

“You’re not going anywhere today, Kandomere,” I said.

“I have to go in, at least for a bit. The government shut down is looming and I need to get as much work done as I possibly can if it does.” Kandomere said as he shrugged on his jacket. He swayed a bit, clutching his head from the congestion.

“The only place you’re going is to the doctors. I already made you an appointment. Let’s go.”

“What about you? Don’t you need to go in today?” He asked.

“I can move some things around,” I replied.

I work as a jeweler and have my own stores, even one here in Elftown. I trusted my staff to run things while I was away. I could get some work done at home, designing new pieces or crafting the special orders. I personally made Kandomere’s broach and engraved his pocket watch, along with many of his other pieces.

“I only wear the best,” He would say.

His silver gorget had bothered me for the first few weeks we dated. ‘Elves above all’ was a mentality that many of his species believed in. I later learned that he wore it for purely sentimental reasons. It had been in his family for generations and the phrase had little meaning to him, especially after I came along. Not that his family believed the same though. I think his mother was crying in our wedding photos.

He didn’t even put up a fight, he must have been feeling pretty awful.

I drove us to the clinic. Kandomere coughed and sneezed most of the way there.

“Get it out, babe. No need to be all prim.” I said.

“I thought you married me because I _wasn’t_ a disgusting, dick pic sending, belching and farting human male.” He countered.

“Well, that was part of it,” I teased, grinning.

Elves, especially Kandomere can be quite proper and polished, almost old-fashioned. I enjoyed that aspect of our relationship and his personality and he knew when to drop it.

“And don’t make it sound like I don’t have your dick pics hidden somewhere,” I added as I changed lanes.

“You asked for those,” He said as he wiped his nose.

I pulled into a close parking spot at the clinic, “Wait here.” I said.

He looked miffed that I gave him directions without explanation. “It’s all about containment,” I said as I grabbed my purse. He looked appeased as he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

Over the phone, I was given strict instructions to not let Kandomere in the building until he had a mask. I signed him in at the front desk and was given his mask.

I helped him put on the mask, making sure it fits snugly over his mouth and nose.

“I look ridiculous.” He said.

“You’re an elf, you always look ridiculous.”

He gave me a look.

“With the flu epidemic we have to go into the isolation entrance,” I said as we walked to a separate entrance.

Kandomere usually walked with a quick and sure pace. Today, I had to slow my own pace to stay in sync with him and his sluggish movements. Every time he stood up, he looked like his world just swayed off center.

We sat down in the isolation waiting room. Several other elves where there; a mother with her child who was wearing a mask like Kandomere’s, a young college student with his eyes glued to the latest iPhone and a smattering of others.

I took Kandomere’s hand in mine and gently stroked it with my thumb.

We sat in there, ever the odd couple. The clinic specialized in elves and it looked like I was the only human there. After five years of dating, a year of engagement and five years of marriage to Kandomere, I was used to the looks.

Kandomere, however, was staring off into space, his eyes a million miles away. I could hear him breathing through his mouth under the mask.

I suppressed a giggle, seeing my elf husband so off-kilter.

Soon, he was called back and I took the time to answer emails on my phone. Around half an hour later, he came back with the doctor.

“I have confirmed that it is in the fact the flu.” The elfin doctor said, “You both have a prescription for Tamiflu waiting for you at the pharmacy. I want you to take it as a precaution.” He said to me, “It may not prevent you from catching it, but it will certainly lessen the severity. Both of you, take the full dosage, twice a day with food, even when you’re feeling better and try to avoid or limit contact with others for at least week.” He explained.

I nodded in understanding.

“Thank you, doctor,” Kandomere said, shaking his hand. He didn’t notice that the doctor used a hefty amount of hand sanitizer at the front desk after the handshake.

We stopped and got our prescription at the onsite pharmacy before we left.

“I have cotton in my throat and nose,” He complained as we walked back to the car. I hated flu tests too, where they stuck a cotton applicator up your nose and down your throat for swabs.

“I’m sorry, babe,” I replied as I wrapped my arm around his waist. “When we get home, I’ll make you some soup and you can rest.”

“Go relax. I’ll make you something to eat,” I said when we got home.

He waved me off, plopping down on the couch, and leaned back against the fine leather. “I’m fine.”

“No,” I replied, “You haven’t eaten since last night and you need to take your medicine with food.”

He made a noncommittal noise, closing his eyes.

I heated up the leftovers from breakfast for myself. Knowing his hatred of leftovers and his lack of appetite, I made him a simple piece of toast and honeyed tea for his throat.

 “I’m not taking that human science experiment,” Kandomere said as I handed him a pill.

“What are you going to do then? Brew an elf potion, Professor Snape? No, you’re going to take your meds like a good boy, go back to bed and not get up until you can pass a field sobriety test. If not, I’m going to shove these pills down your throat like you were a dog.”

He sighs, “Duly noted.”

We both take our medicine and head back to the bedroom. As he changes, I close the blackout curtains, cuckooing the room in darkness. I shimmy out of my jeans and take off my bra without taking off my shirt.

I sat down on the bed against the headboard as Kandomere got under the covers. We pulled each other close. He leaned against me, probably so he could breathe out of his nose and clasped my arm. I caressed his head and temples as he closed his eyes.

“If I can't find the cure, I'll

I'll fix you with my love

No matter what you know, I'll

I'll fix you with my love

And if you say you're okay

I'm gonna heal you anyway

Promise I'll always be there

Promise I'll be the cure” I sang softly, hoping he could relax enough to get some sleep.

“Thank you, my love,” He says as he drifts off.

We fell asleep and I awoke around four. I put a cool, damp washcloth on Kandomere’s forehead to keep him comfortable.

I spent most of the daylight hours working on a commissioned piece, an ostentatious necklace, bracelet and earring set packed with pink Swarovski crystals for an elf’s sweet 16. As it got later, I started dinner, a hearty and warm soup.

Kandomere came up behind me and kissed my temple. I smiled and rubbed his arm. “Feeling better?”

“A lot, actually.” He replied.

“Tamiflu is a godsend. You sure sound a lot better.” I agreed.

He sat down in an armchair as he watched me place the gems. “Are you feeling any symptoms?” Kandomere enjoyed watching me work and design.

“Nah,” I replied, “Not a thing, but if I do, I have you take care of me.”

He chuckled, “Always, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vp8VZe5kqEM
> 
> I do take requests!
> 
> My Tumblr is https://misanthropicpansexual.tumblr.com/


End file.
